


In His Dreams

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: The RFA go on a trip, and Zen overhears you and Jumin having sex in the room beside him. Unable to help himself from how you sound, Zen tries to relieve himself.





	In His Dreams

Zen really cursed his bad luck. Out of all the rooms he had to be stuck in, it had to be the one directly beside the one you and Jumin were sharing. 

Ever since V's disappearance, Jumin had taken over the RFA in his stead. The corporate heir didn't want to, but he had no other choice with V gone. While Jumin was reliable on being the new leader for the RFA, there were times when the organization was left victim to the man's random whims. 

Jumin suggested that the RFA take a "field trip" together so as to "strengthen bonds" like from what he's seen in movies and television. Although everybody was reluctant at first and gave whatever excuse they could find, Jumin didn't back down and said he could personally handle whatever problems might prevent the members from attending.

Zen had argued that that was an abuse of his power and position, remaining stubborn throughout the whole discussion, but in the end, the actor relented after you told him that you wanted this trip to happen just as much as Jumin. And who was Zen to deny you when you've been the only one in his life to make him feel something _special_?

Unfortunately for him, however, you did not return Zen's feelings. Much to the young man's surprise and chagrin, you ended up falling in love with _Jumin of all people_. Though it was upsetting, Zen realized how happy you were with the corporate heir, so the young man quietly admitted his defeat. That didn't make the unpleasant twisting feeling in his chest any better though.

So now Zen was stuck in a cheap hotel room all by himself while you were left with Jumin in the room beside the actor's. While Jumin had more than enough money to book separate rooms for all the members in very high class hotels, the corporate heir wanted to know what it was like to stay at a "commoner's hotel" as he so called it. At the very least, he still did manage to get separate rooms for everyone.

But then why did Zen have to suffer and have his room near yours? The actor couldn't sleep at all due to these extremely thin walls. It all started simple enough with the sounds of your giggles seeping through to Zen's room, and while Zen enjoyed that sweet laughter, there then came a pause. The young man assumed that you had just gone to sleep or use the washroom or something, but then he heard something akin to a moan.

It didn't take much thinking on his part to realize what was going on in your room. Zen tried to block out the sound, understanding that it would be rude to eavesdrop on such an intimate momet, but he's never heard you sound so _vulnerable_ before, he couldn't help but listen in. The actor knew that those cute moans and sighs you made weren't for him, nor was it him coaxing them out from your lips he loved so much, but even so...

Even so, Zen couldn't resist and imagine.

The young man settled himself onto the small bed in the middle of the room, leaning back against the wall and making himself comfortable. He hooked his fingers underneath the band of his pants and underwear, lifting his hips from the mattress to slide the articles of clothing down his well-toned legs before completely kicking his clothes off.

Another moan of yours reached his ears through the walls, and Zen bit at his lower lip as he wrapped his nimble fingers around his semi-erect cock. A quiet sigh fell out of his lips as he started to stroke himself in tandem to the sound of your lovely voice. He pumped himself slow and steady, his eyelids brushing along his cheek when his eyes fluttered shut so that he could imagine you with him.

Zen imagined that you weren't in the next room but instead on his lap with your hands on his broad shoulders, smiling down at him as you lifted yourself up and down, filling yourself with his aching length that was desperate for your warmth. Your moans started to become much more frequent and louder, so Zen started to increase the speed of his pumps as well to go along with you to make sure that the sounds were in sync with his visualization.

His cock now stood at full height and rock hard, the head swollen with loads of precum dripping out from the slit. Zen took those beads of precum with his fingers and coated his large cock with it. He could pretend that it was your arousal that was dripping on him—you being so incredibly wet for no one but him. _God_ , the things that image did to Zen...

Your voice let out a sharp cry, prompting the young man to squeeze at the heated flesh that pulsated in his hand. His steady pace increased even more, his other hand moving to play and fondle with his balls as his hips jerked upwards off the bed to meet with his excited pumps. Zen's head tilted back and met with the wall behind him, his teeth grazing his soft bottom lip, a breathy moan threatening to escape his throat.

But Zen didn't relent with his ministrations at all, and so his lips finally parted to let out his own quick gasps and pleasured moans with his eyes still clenched tight. Though he tried to keep quiet, afraid that others would hear him and figure out just what the actor was doing in the solitude of his room, it was difficult to do so when all he could hear was your voice crying out and begging for _more_. 

Before he could even think to stop it, Zen breathed out your name, the last syllable melting into a drawled moan. The young man repeatedly chanted your name underneath his breath with the occasional curse slipped in, wishing you would return the favour and call for him.

But it wasn't his name you cried out in that delighted pitch. It was Jumin's, and it tore Zen's heart apart.

Zen could both feel and hear the headboard of your bed in the other room slamming against the wall that separated the both of you with intense fervor, and the actor's strokes became much more frantic in turn. He writhed around on his own bed from the pleasurable shocks and shivers that coursed through him, his legs ruining the sheets as sweat trailed down along his body. Zen lifted his hips off the creaking bed and into the forceful grip of his hands on his throbbing cock, low growls and concentrated grunts leaving his lips each and every time.

The louder you started to become, the more difficult it was for Zen to control his voice, his mouth opening and closing to muffle his groans but being unable to handle the sensations. His cock twitched repeatedly in his palm, and his balls tightened, teetering on the edge of his release. Every time you called Jumin's name, it sent a sharp pang to Zen's heart that throbbed against his chest and rang in his ears, so he only chose to fuck himself _harder_ and _faster_ , trying to build up the pleasure as much as he can to overcome the pain.

The actor's eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth clenched together when he heard your warning of how close you were as he tried to ignore Jumin's name being said in the mix. Zen growled and hissed through his teeth, admiring your stamina. He never knew you could hold out so long like this.

Suddenly, your delighted scream from your release bounced off the walls and echoed into his room, and it's what brought Zen over the edge as well, his jaw falling slack with a silent scream with his head tilting back even more and stretching his slender neck. Zen buried his heels into the mattress and lifted himself up with a flourish, supporting his quivering body against the wall as long, sticky ropes of his climax shot out of his engorged cock and onto the thin fabric of the shirt that covered his sweat-coated and clenched abs. The actor continued to furiously pump his twitching cock, milking himself to the fullest as more and more cum continued to dribble out of him.

After his release, Zen haphazardly collapsed onto the bed, the springs squeaking from the sudden weight. The actor just lay there entirely spent, his chest heaving in strides as he gasped loudly for air, the aftershocks of his orgasm still twitching and lingering in his tired body. Everything was now silent, and although he didn't want to think about it, he could just imagine Jumin cuddling your post-sex self in his arms while Zen only had himself to hold.

As much as Zen disliked Jumin, he did admit that the corporate heir truly did love you and trusted him to treat you well as you deserved. After a few more seconds of trying to catch his breath, Zen finally opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first that it took a moment for them to adjust. It's only then that the actor felt something wet trailing down his cheeks, and he brought his dirtied fingers up to touch them. He didn't even realize that he was crying.

So now while you and Jumin were no doubt together and wrapped in each other's arms, Zen was left all alone with a mess of his unrequited feelings for you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
